


Eternal

by Nofnary



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4
Genre: Angst?, Es lo mas raro que he escrito, Hay un poco de Rubirex, M/M, Rubiusplay implicito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nofnary/pseuds/Nofnary
Summary: Esperaba completamente que en algún instante, la salida estuviera delante suya.
Relationships: David Alonso Romero/Guillermo Díaz, willgan - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Eternal

Pocas veces descansaba en medio de horario escolar, era alguien dedicado completamente a sus estudios cosa que muchos respetaban y admiraban, no obstante, el despertar finalmente con escasa luz entrando por una de las ventanas. Al menos su mano no estaba llena de baba como en las mañanas.

La posición no era nada cómoda, sin embargo, sus ojos se sentían menos pesados luego de llorar durante la noche, la cual pasó en vela junto a su compañero. Perder a un amigo de años no era fácil y menos cuando le confesaba cada vez que le traicionó y jugó con cada voto de confianza que le entregaba, incluso si entre medias destrozó un sentimiento que nunca expresó.

Roto, definitivamente estaba roto por dentro.

Acomodó su cabello y su ropa antes de tomar sus cosas y salir del salón.

—Fargan, vamos. —Sorpresivamente, no vio a nadie. Recordaba haberle dicho que le esperase en ese sitio.

Caminó entre los pasillos del instituto, tarareando una melodía que escucho el día anterior gracias a su momento de caos, que si bien, era poco conveniente, la música le hacía olvidar sus malestares aun si en el fondo removía los hechos anteriores. En ningún momento se percató que sus pasos le llevaron hasta las escaleras, bajando cada escalón conforme la música se detenía.

—Willy, compañero, pensé que te habías ido.

—No estoy de humor para estar solo, por hoy quiero un poco de compañía aun si eres tú.

La risa estruendosa del mayor le hizo saltar debido a que el sonido sonaba claramente entre las paredes. Apenas se daba cuenta de que solamente eran ellos dos los que estaban dentro del edificio.

—¿Qué hora es? Pensé que todavía había personas por acá

—No está. —Buscó entre sus cosas su celular, desde bolsillos hasta en su mochila, obteniendo el mismo resultado. —Creo que lo deje en mi banca, joder.

—Eres tonto.

—Lo siento, Willy, será rápido, vamos.

Ambos caminaron entre los blancos pasillos, escuchando únicamente de sus respiraciones, así como sus pasos, ni siquiera ánimos de hablar existían tras el silencio incómodo que les acompañaba.

Afortunadamente no estaban lejos del salón.

—Espérame, no tardo. —Sabiendo lo mal buscador que era su amigo, se recargó en la pared, dejando que su lista de reproducción dejase la siguiente canción en sus oídos. Esto iría a largo.

x - - - -

Sus brazos estaban entumecidos a la par que su mano llena de saliva. Fue uno de sus mejores sueños, pero era una desgracia que el pastel regalado por su amigo no estuviera presente.

El atardecer se asomaba a paso lento mientras permanecía en su sitio, nadie presente y en completa soledad mientras la música seguía reproduciéndose. Finalmente recordó lo que le llevó a ese sitio, un amargo sabor de boca hizo presencia mientras se limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo.

Vio de reojo su celular, observando que el mensaje enviado a… Seguía sin llegar.

Acomodó su cabello y ropa antes de tomar sus cosas y salir del salón.

—Fargan, vamos. —Saludó al castaño recargado de la pared, por su apariencia, tenía poco que estaba ahí.

—¿Soñaste con algo agradable? Eh~ —Sintió la mano ajena limpiar la comisura de sus labios, fue imposible no cohibirse aun si mantenían conversaciones subidas de tono. Ver a Fargan actuar de esa manera era poco frecuente.

—No del todo… Soñé con él.

Todo el ánimo de ambos decayó, incluso el mayor de los dos detuvo su andar tras la simple mención. Seguía molesto y si pudiese partirle la cara al desgraciado, lo haría, la perfecta cara del albino no podía tener lágrimas cayendo.

—¿Qué hora es? Pensé que todavía había personas por acá.

Revisando los alrededores, notó la ausencia completa de gente, era acojonante que solo estuvieran ellos dos en medio de los largos pasillos. No por su compañía, sino por el silencio y el eco de sus voces.

—Son las 6, te quedaste dormido luego de regresar de la rutina de ejercicios. —Necesitaba decir cualquier cosa para alivianar las penas, la noche estaba cerca y esperaba que no llegasen tarde a su ansiada velada de películas.

—Lo siento, no pensé estar tan cansado. Sus pasos suenan en cada pared conforme bajan las escaleras, la ausencia de conversación no ayuda. En eso revisa sus bolsillos, percatándose de algo.

—Creo que olvide algo en el saló…

—Ve, te espero en la entrada.

Sin más, le dejó solo justo antes de salir del edificio. Sabiendo lo mal buscador que era su amigo, se recargó en la pared, dejando que su lista de reproducción dejase la siguiente canción en sus oídos. Esto iría a largo.

x x - - -

El sonido de la mesa siendo golpeada inundó todo el salón.

—¿Qué hice mal?

Las lágrimas salían sin control conforme sus nudillos chocaban contra la dura superficie, no sabía exactamente el por qué tenía tanta ira, tal vez y solo golpear a ese sujeto le tranquilizaría, gritar unas cuantas cosas.

—¡Willy!

No se dio cuenta del instante en que su puño se estrelló contra la mano contraria.

—Willy, tranquilo…

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba aferrándose a los brazos, dejando salir libremente su llanto. Ni una palabra, solo sus lágrimas mojando la camisa de su fiel compañero de desastres. Sabía que era un error entrometerse más de lo debido.

Fue doloroso. Apreciar como alguien a quien tanto apreciaba desaparecía de su lado acompañado de un desconocido para él. Encariñarse era erróneo, lo sabía desde un principio y, aun así, se dejó llevar por la adrenalina brindada por él.

—Era un imbécil, nadie podría estar a tu nivel Guille. Vales más de lo que piensas. —Perdieron noción del tiempo, sin saber si tenían segundos o minutos ahí de pie, el único indicio de hora de manera vaga, yacía en el ocaso.

—Vamos a tu casa, veamos películas para amenizar el rato y si quieres podemos llamar a los otros chicos. —Una pequeña sonrisa apareció finalmente en su rostro.

—No es necesario que hagas algo… Estaré tranquilo después.

Después de un rato, se separaron. Willy limpiaba las lágrimas restantes de su cara mientras que Fargan se tallaba la zona lastimada, se olvidaba que su hermano oscuro tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba.

Ambos caminaban en completo silencio en medio del pasillo, importandoles poco si la ausencia de palabras estaba presente, el castaño sabía que era lo mejor para el albino y le dejaría reflexionar y darse el tiempo para sí, ya en el trayecto a casa conversaron todo lo que fuese necesario.

Metió las manos en su bolsillo, sacando su celular para ver la hora, graciosamente estaba apagado.

—Joder tío, que se me ha acabado la batería. —Se detuvo un instante para revisar si traía encima el cargador del aparato. —Recuerdo haberlo puesto a cargar…

Sin resultado favorable, guardó sus cosas para dejarle su ligera mochila al otro.

—Espera un segundo, voy a buscarlo en el salón, seguramente lo olvide.

—Eres tonto. —Sabiendo lo mal buscador que era su amigo, se recargó en una pared, dejando sonar la música de su celular en todo el pasillo. Esto iría a largo.

x x x - -

¿Y ahora qué? Roto, definitivamente estaba roto por dentro.

Sabía de antemano que haberse enamorado de él era un grave error, y de cualquier forma, dejó que el imbécil de su corazón se aferrara a ese mentiroso de primera. Quería llamar a alguien, llorar y deshacerse de todo malestar presente en su cuerpo, sin embargo, algo se lo impedía.

El atardecer estaba comenzando y su cabeza seguía viviendo el mismo momento. Recordando en bucle la escena como si de una película se tratase. Sin saber que hacer, tomó sus cosas, dispuesto a irse finalmente del sitio para poder respirar en la comodidad de su sala.

Rápidamente sacó su celular, abrió su lista de reproducción y colocó cualquier pista disponible. Acomodo sus cosas para posteriormente salir del aula. El pasillo le parecía eterno mas no molesto, incluso le ayudaba a despejar sus pensamientos conforme sus pasos acompañaban la música. Nadie que le viese o le escuchase, solo él en medio de las blancas paredes.

—Willy, ¡espera! —Casi cae por las escaleras ante el susto ocasionado por el grito. El eco no ayudaba en esas situaciones.

—Maldito susto, rata.

—Perdón, pensé que estaba solo. Vamos a casa.

Sin aviso previo, fue arrastrado del brazo por su compañero, bajando a tropezones las escaleras, que afortunadamente alcanzó a tocar piso en una sola pieza. Al menos por un instante se olvidó de sus problemas. Fargan siempre lograba distraerle de la dura realidad, le apreciaba enormemente por ello.

Estaban en la primera planta cuando…

—Joder, olvidé mi celular en el salón.

—Vamos los dos, así te ayudo a buscarlo. —Comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba, tratando de llegar lo más antes posible al segundo piso. Su brazo fue detenido abruptamente al momento en que piso el penúltimo escalón.

—No Willy, tu espera, yo lo busco que así te adelantas.

—Vamos los dos, no quiero salir y toparme con él.

Como si fuesen las palabras suficientes, aceptó la ayuda de mala gana, sería más rápido y estarían en casa lo antes posible. El clima no parecía estar a su favor, después de todo. Sabiendo lo mal buscador que era su amigo, se apresuró a indagar entre el mobiliario del aula, dejando en completo silencio sus alrededores aun si solo se escuchaba su respirar. Por más que buscó por su parte, no encontró nada. Esto iría a largo.

x x x x -

Perder a su pareja de años era doloroso. Rubén había acaparado cada parte de su vida, llenándola de cosas que jamás dejaría y ahí estaba, llorando en medio de la soledad de las blancas paredes de su aula.

Deseaba que fuese un sueño, en verdad lo deseaba, sin embargo, al ver la foto de Rubén y Raúl en el aeropuerto le destrozó lo que catalogaba como una relación perfecta. El teñido disponía de dinero para viajar en cualquier momento, incluso el mismo fue partícipe en una de sus huidas. Ahora le dedicaba tiempo a otro.

Podría ser un amigo cualquiera, con la excepción de que la foto enviada por Samuel le mostraba como estos compartían un beso. Acomodó su cabello y su ropa antes de tomar sus cosas y salir del salón.

Pensó toparse con varias personas en su camino a la salida, sorpresivamente, él era el único transeúnte. Caminó cual autómata en dirección al salón de Fargan, tal vez él seguía en su sitio.

—Willy

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando su pulso se elevó. Era imposible no reconocer su voz.

—Rubén, no estoy de humor… No hoy. —Sonaba firme y decidido, era su intención si no quería mostrar el daño causado durante un largo mes.

—Sé que viste esa foto, lo entiendo. Sé que no quieres verme, pero al menos, al menos hablemos un momento.

Necesitaba que Fargan llegara en ese instante, ojalá estuviera presente.

—Willy, escúchame, por favor.

No deseaba escuchar más. Si lo hacía le perdonaría su ausencia, volverían a lo de antes para volver a repetir el ciclo eterno que esperaba no ocurriese. No sabía qué pasó cada tarde de ese mes del mismo modo. Su mano fue tomada con sumo cuidado, como si del cristal más frágil se tratase.

—¡WILLY! —El eco del grito le hizo separarse del agarre, notando como desde la lejanía llegaba su amigo propinándole, lo que considero, una perfecta patada voladora al rubio, logrando que su cara besara el pulido suelo.

—Ni te acerques a Guille, que te destroza de un solo golpe, mi mano sigue doliendo luego de dos semanas.

Su risa se escuchó en todas partes, aun si era de lo más silenciosa.

—Tranquilo, no me ha hecho nada, pero gracias por ayudar. —Lentamente se quitó la escasa lagrima. —Vamos Fargan, quiero ver alguna película hoy.

Ignorando al sujeto, ambos escaparon del sitio, cruzando finalmente la salida, siendo recibidos en el exterior con los más brillantes rayos anaranjados del atardecer.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba ahí?

—Había olvidado algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

x x x x ●


End file.
